Perempuanku
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Sebab kaulah perempuanku dan untuk itu aku akan terus berjuang. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Erwin/Levi AU day 10 fin]


**Perempuanku**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Erwin/Levi AU day 10 fin! :")**

**.**

**.**

Getir, barangkali, rasa yang aku rasa saat mencicip teh hitam buatanmu kali ini. Seperti malam yang sudah-sudah, aku sedang mengurung diri di dalam kamar, berteman dengan beragam arsip dokumen yang harus segera kutangani. Puntung rokok sudah kubuang jauh-jauh demi kesuksesan misi. Kau lantas masuk tanpa perlu mengetuk, kebiasaan burukmu yang kautahu aku benci. Jika orang lain yang melakukannya, tentu saja tiada ampun baginya. Tapi karena itu kau, Levi, maka aku tidak bisa membentakmu. Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Sulit diatur. Amarahku akan sia-sia untuk memakimu, jadi kubirkan saja kaumasuk. Tanyamu, apakah aku tidak suka tehnya. Kujawab jujur, aku memang tak suka teh. Aku lebih suka kopi. Dan dengan tenangnya, kautaruh satu cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul di sudut meja kerjaku, tanpa perlu meminta persetujuan dariku.

Kau akan mulai mengabsen ruangan sambil melipat tangan di dada. Lelaki sepertiku tidak pandai bersih-bersih, komentarmu begitu. Atau; kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mencari seorang perempuan yang rajin untuk menemaniku, begitu ujaranmu selanjutnya, yang kutahu lebih tajam dari sayatan belati dan lebih menusuk ketimbang setangkai duri. Kemudian, kau akan duduk di tepi ranjang dan melontarkan gagasan-gagasan gila, yang lebih banyak tentang diriku; bagaimana jadinya seorang perempuan saat menikah dengan diriku nanti. Kaubilang kalau perempuan itu nanti bukan hanya akan menjadi pemenuh hasrat tetapi juga menjadi pembantuku. Betapa malang nasib si perempuan yang sudi menjadi istriku nanti, ucapmu yang kauakhiri dengan tawa sinis. Kau memang selalu saja sinis, Levi. Tapi kubiarkan saja kau berucap sinis. Itu lebih baik daripada aku mendengarmu merengek—seperti yang sudah kuketahui dengan baik—saat kau terlelap, saat kau tak sadar akan masa lalumu yang begitu kelam. Kau berlagak menjadi lelaki kuat, tapi di mataku, kau adalah sosok yang harus aku lindungi. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana, tapi begitulah dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Levi. Kau tampak ringkih dan sangat mudah terluka, seperti kaca yang jika jatuh menghantam keramik akan pecah menjadi kepingan. Aku ingin menjagamu dari takdir pedih yang terus melingkupimu, membelenggu hidupmu.

Sayangnya, hidup ini memang kejam, Levi. Kau dengan masa lalu yang kau sendiri sulit terlepas darinya. Senyum dan sendumu sungguh sulit kuartikan, apakah tulus atau sekadar bualanmu yang kesekian. Tidakkah itu menyakitkan, Levi? Aku tahu, dengan sangat, kau pasti tak kuat menceritakan, tapi aku tahu. Kau dulu pernah hidup sebagai mainan orang, atau, dalam istilah kasarmu, menjadi anjing peliharaan orang. Habis sudah harga dirimu sebagai seorang manusia. Kelaki-lakianmu sudah dilucuti, tinggal jerit dan tangis bisu yang terus membayang, menghantui. Kau diperkosa ramai-ramai oleh mereka, padahal kau masihlah seorang bocah. Dasar orang-orang tidak tahu diri. Pedofil adalah kelainan jiwa yang nyata, yang harus segera dibasmi. Di malam-malammu yang menjemu, kau hanya ingin pergi dan lari dari kekejaman mahabusuk ini. Kau lantas ingin mati, sebab dalam pikiranmu, jika kaumati maka selesailah semua perkara. Jujurlah kepadaku, Levi. Aku tidak hendak menanyakan seberapa hancur perasaanmu waktu itu, yang sedang kutanyakan adalah kejujuranmu. Maukah kau berbagi tentang rasa sakitnya kepadaku? Tentang perih luka menganga di sudut batinmu yang terdalam, berbagilah denganku barang sejenak. Maukah kau, Levi?

Aku menangkapmu, Levi, sebelum kau ingin menerjunkan diri, di sungai yang beku itu. Waktu itu, tak kukenal kau siapa dan darimana. Tak kutahu pula kenapa kau sampai ingin melakukan hal nekat semacam itu, tapi aku merasa, di dalam tatapanmu yang benar-benar kosong itu, barangkali tiada sesiapa yang kauharapkan lagi akan menolong, aku merasa telah menemukan seseorang yang baru dalam hidupku. Sekarang kau percaya padaku, bahwa kematian itu nyatanya tidaklah semenyenangkan yang sebelumnya pernah kauduga. Mungkin, kau sudah merasakan, kepedihan yang lebih dariku, karenanya kau tak mau lagi membuka diri. Hatimu yang dingin itu menjadi beku, menjadi batu yang mengeras. Kau sering menasehati dan menceramahiku, tentang, ah, betapa hidupku ini sungguh berantakan. Tidak ada yang mengurus atau memasakkan makanan untukku. Yah, kuakui omelanmu itu ada benarnya juga. Bahwa aku abai soal perempuan, tapi sejatinya aku tak pernah benar-benar abai. Aku juga sudah berusaha mencari perempuan untuk kujadikan istri, kujadikan belahan jiwa. Dan bukan hanya menjadi pembantu. Aku mencari seorang perempuan yang bisa kucintai dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Berlelah-lelah dan bersusah-susah, aku menelisik dari ujung ke ujung, yang seperti katamu tadi, aku harus menemukan seorang perempuan untuk kujadikan pendamping hidup. Namun, tatkala aku memandang matamu yang tak lagi sekosong saat kali pertama kita bertemu, aku sadar, aku telah menemukan sosok perempuan yang kucari selama ini.

Aku tak butuh perempuan lain, Levi, sebab bagiku, kaulah perempuanku dan untuk itu aku akan terus berjuang. Bukan, bukan maksudku hendak mengejekmu atau bagaimana. Kau ini tetaplah laki-laki, Levi. Bagiku, kau masih seorang lelaki sejati. Dan bukan perempuan. Maka akan aku ralat kata-kataku tadi—_sebab bagiku, kaulah kekasihku, Levi, yang mencintaiku dan kucintai sepenuh hati, dan untuk itu aku akan terus berjuang._

[fin]

Thursday—March, 7th 2019


End file.
